Forum:Story
World Map List of Nations and MultiNationals Hazza-the-Fox 02:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC) So, I'll first list all the nations/confederacies, with their territories leading up to the war (with some help figuring out the best borders/combinations). Note that these states are partly the result of a war that Germany successfully won with Turkey and Japan- but quickly lost most of their conquest through rebellions. ALLIED *'North American Wartime Confederacy': USA, Alaska, Canada forming a temporary wartime joint military corps *'Great Britain': All English isles- Ireland got annexxed. Also retained more of its colonies. *'Greater Germany': Successfully won back all old German/Prussian provinces (but quickly lost all the Polish, Czech, French and Danish provinces to military secessions), as well as merging with neighboring Germanic states like Austria- Switzerland may also join- doubting Yuri would respect neutrality. *'France-lead West Mediterranian Corps: '''France has retained a large amount of control over West Africa- annexed all contended border states between itself and Spain- controls the West Mediterranian. Also, in the latest conflict, France, Spain and Portugal have joined forces, and permitted France to extend its Grand Cannon coverage around their coastlines, and are participating in the Paratrooper Corps. *'Oslo Group': Belgium, Netherlands, and the Scandinavian states (including Sweden- again doubting Yuri's respect for neutrality) *'Turkey'''- having been a winning axis participant in the last great war- their territorial control has extended further into old Ottoman territories- mainly along the East Mediterranian coast and Syria- and possibly including Iraq. Is also supporting (or controlling) Egypt, and potentially pooling use of the 'Battle Fortress'. *'Japan-' having claimed ALL japanese Islands as well as a few around Russia and Korea- but lost control of any mainland states. *'Brazil'- territories have remained largely the same as they are today. *'ANZAC'- Australia New Zealand Army Corps (possibly also including Papua and some pacific islands). Has not succeeded in claiming any islands or countries beyond this. :P SOVIET *'Russia': Having done very poorly in the 20th century erupting from the civil conflicts erupting over Lenin's successor mysteriously disappearing, and WW2 going badly against them- Russia barely maintained its Asiatic USSR borders, and actually lost much of its European, East and Southern frontiers due to economic hardships, political infighting (historically selling them or losing to neighboring states like Poland and China- and losing Afghanistan and internal states to rebellion) Russia has quickly reorganized itself and effortlessly jumped up to top world ranking, and seemingly higher. Rather than reclaim its sold territories, it has managed to convince the entire countries owning them to reorganize themselves under a 'Greater USSR (GUSSR)" with Yuri at the head *'Cuba': Because the cold war never happened, Cuba was able to expand its influence across the entire Caribbean before the USA started to worry about it and start an arms race- now with a highly self-sufficient economy and assistance from Russia on their side. *'Czechoslovakia'- obviously, the Czech republic and Slovakia are still (or currently) merged- I reckon that Romania and other former Moravian nations should be a participant (WW2 alliance against Germany). Yugoslavia has also allied itself in the wake of the new conflict (forming a nice complete frontier around Greater Germany and Italy- and a good way to add Yugoslavia in the mix). *'Poland'- having lost territories to Germany, has instead claimed former USSR territories in the east from struggling Russia and Belarus. *'Ukraine'- having a struggling USSR to the northeast and an expanding Turkish dominion to the South, has managed to convince Romania and Bulgaria into joining. *'China'- has reclaimed all chinese proninces and annexxed quite a few contended zones around its borders. *'Korea'- communist forces managed to claim the entire country *'Vietnam'- claimed all former Indochina nations (Laos and Cambodia)- currently expanding into SE Asia *'Libya'- same territory as it has now, roughly. Hazza-the-Fox 12:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) State of Conflict Hazza-the-Fox 13:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Most in the world expected World War 3 between the great powers (particulary superpowers Greater Germany, the North American Wartime Confederacy and Japan)- instead events saw these powers and many others forced to join into the Global Alliance to fight for their lives against a systematic attack from an alliance headed by Russia. The first issue to raise major concerns about Russia's sudden jump in the world began with the effortless conquest of what were until then unconquerable leading-military world countries of Afghanistan and Persia by Russia, the Indian Empire by China, and South East Asia by Vietnam- both greatly rearmed by Yuri's new nation. Similarly, civil wars believed to be funded by the GUSSR in Africa and South and Central America, as well as Eastern Europe has successfully turned most of both of continents to Soviet Alliegance. Attempts to negotiate a cease in Soviet expansion quickly failed when a simultaneous attack was launched against all "Alliance" countries by neighboring Soviet-allied countries and confederacies concealing their arsenals; the main participants: *Russia- supporting her other supporting countries with reinforcements, weapons, whilst directly invading North America (taking Alaska and the West Coast), The Oslo Group, Great Britain, Greater Germany, Turkey and Japan. *China- invading Japan and contributing to the war effort against America and the Pacific *Korea- like China, concentrating on Japan, whilst cutting off the Pacific *Vietnam- expanding through South East Asia and conquering the West Coast of Australia and fighting for control of the Papuan Islands. *Poland- locked into conflict with Greater Germany and assisting againts the Oslo Group *Czechoslovakia- assisting Poland in invading Greater Germany, Italy, also keeping control of the Mediterranian Sea and conducting a Naval campaign against France, and launching airstrikes against Great Britain *Ukraine- Sending reinforcements into Europe while attacking Turkey directly *Libya- Taking control of North Africa, using suicide Nuclear weapons to quickly claim control of African territory previously controlled by France and Turkey *Cuba- taking control of the Carribean and Central America, attacking the US south-east coast, but mainly concentrating on Brazil. Also attempting to barricade the equator across the Atlantic- reinforcing coups in Africa (and resources to Libya)- while cutting Brazil off from North America and Europe. VolteMetalic 15:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC): As a Czech who knows the stories of the World War II, I like how we are dealing damaging to Germany and France, but would like more that we beat also Britain, they were the worst bastards to us. Also check this out: http://forums.civfanatics.com/showthread.php?t=313128 Hazza-the-Fox 22:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC)Hehe, no probs- and come to think of it. Great Britain isn't getting much attention in this invasion at the moment- will have to change that! As it stood, the countries in the best position to attack the (neighbouring) other are the main nemesis (and UK/GB being an island nation surrounded by Allied countries, it became somewhat tricky to pick a direct invader VolteMetalic 09:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC): Yup :) Maybe just bombard them with nukes and bombers, and maybe Kirovs :D Hazza-the-Fox 00:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC)Pretty much- although it'll be tricky to physically reach Britain even with Bombers without crossing another Allied blocade first (Germany was able to set a direct course for the UK as the norwest-coast had a direct line of sight to the country even before it took over the west-coast countries)- while Czech must either slip an aircraft carrier fleet through the French-defended Pillars of Hercules Spain/African strait (could be a mission actually)- or otherwise Russia must launch aircraft (and ships) from its norwest coast to detour around Scandinavia to attack Britain. :/ VolteMetalic 10:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC): If the Soviets plan would be precise, it can be that they quickly capture the north of the Germany so they can have a clear view on Britain :) And Czech "fleet"? :D Hazza-the-Fox 11:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hehe- yeah, 'fleet' could be an option- Czechoslovakia could be working in Yugoslavian airspace and resources to help surround Germany and Italy (similar as how France could have permission from Spain and Portugal to be setting up Grand Cannons along their coastlines along with the Norwest African coast to secure the West Mediterranian from invasion). Otherwise we'd need to think up another national for the Yugoslavian nation- and probably put another Allied nation back into the mix- though we'd be running short on major countries on the map that haven't been annexed yet :) VolteMetalic 13:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC): Hmm... in theory, we can give Yugoslavia ans Spain, along with some ground unit, also a National ship. They will be useable only on water maps, and the factions will be still used :) You can actually give Spain or Yugoslavia that mech unit :) Hazza-the-Fox 23:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC)I'd go for the mech units- but having said that- what would they even be? (I guess some kind of 'minotaurus' /juggernaut-style artillery mech for Allies and probably a sickle/Reaper style thing for Soviets). More importantly to keep in mind, Spain would largely be helping France control the Mediterranian anyway (as France has a presence in both Europe and Africa), and Yugoslavia would be only around the meditteranian to attack that blocade. That aside, in the spirit of nations merging in the leadup to the crisis (including the USA-Canada, ANZAC and Oslo Group) it would make sense that everyone around Greater Germany would have been doing the same too. So it's hard to say really. VolteMetalic 09:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC): Yeah, Juggernaut-style artillery and Sickle-like mech sounds fine. Yeah, thats correct. Thought the national ships also sounds reasonable :) Hazza-the-Fox 00:16, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking IF we introduce new nations, perhaps it should be Italy/Yugoslavia? As Italy is on the front lines to Yugoslavia, while Spain and Portugal sit between the French Coast of Grand Cannons, and French-run African coast of Grand Cannons- and would likely be requesting some coverage ;) Problem with national navy units (aside from trying to figure out what they would even do that isn't already taken) is that they'd need to double up to a nation that has a land unit (just like the structure nations needed a minor infantry unit to boot). I'm a bit hesitant to endorse what I'm about to mention- but that would raise the question of a second minor/complimentary unit for the other sides to throw into the mix... which admittedly we might not be able to do (but I am happy to discuss in Further Units) VolteMetalic 10:04, February 3, 2012 (UTC): Yeah, Italy and Yugoslavia would be the good choices. And I am aware that it will require to give them two units, as land most likely the mechs.But you are right, lets discuss it at Fuhrer Units. Hazza-the-Fox 10:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) excellent- I'll post something up Short Story for Red Alert Zero Altered Timeline So, this plot is in another alternate timeline. Einstein, at the wake of the Psychic Dominator Disaster, decides to attempt a drastic re-write of history; erasing Hitler AND Stalin simultaneously to create a single timeline where neither leader started WW2, and Kane and Yuri would never use it to rise. Sadly, being in two places at once to erase both targets ended up taking Einstein out of the space-time picture too- leaving only some of his technology and a handful of partly-aware colleages. In this new timeline, WW2 was nothing but a short conflict that left most countries in the world as super-power blocs- each as powerful as the Allied forces in other dimensions- but never allying themselves; and the Russians still managed to export communism to all of the same countries (with slightly more success) and form the same alliances. However, with a leadership vacuum and a lot of bickering, the USSR didn't do as well- and a few invasions (surprisingly similar to GWW2 and GWW3 in other timelines) were inneffective. Leadership Vacuum Unfortunately for the world, this leadership vacuum took a turn for the more dangerous. In Russia, a man called Yuri (former advisor and head of science program accused of undermining other leaders) rose above the leadership dispute and became Premier of the USSR. Soon after, with new resources and technologies, the USSR and its allies became severely more police-state-like, but also more powerful and more expansionist- between them conquering the Imperial Indian superpower, Persian Superpower, and effectively annexing all of mainland Asia, most of the Pacific, Central Africa and South America. In response to this and failure to resolve the conflict diplomatically, the remaining superpowers and power blocs not yet conquered realized that even they were now no match for the new Soviet alliance, and formed the Global Alliance, pooling resources and undergoing many alarming police-state measures for security and ethically-questionable military policies. Fearing the Soviet threat, many countries agreed- including many neutral countries, and powerful corporations like FutureTech and a mysterious research group affiliated with CERN that focused on subspace physics, also joined the cause. It is unsure who organized this alliance- US-Canada, Greater Germany or Imperial Japan- but most likely is the senior strategic director/informal president of the alliance- a "Mr McKane". Current State of Conflict: US-Canada have now lost almost their entire Western Coast and Alaska to Russia and China; Cuba has managed to annex most of Central America. Brazil is the last remaining South American Country not yet conquered by Yuri. Great Britain, France, Greater Germany, the Oslo Group and Turkey, along with their allies in North Africa, are all managing to hold most of their borders, for now, while Russia, Ukraine, Czechoslovakia, Poland and Libya keep up the attack from all sides, gradually gaining ground. In the Pacific, Russia, China and Vietnam constantly attack Japan, the Americas, and the ANZAC alliance- Japan losing some islands in the pacific, and Australia losing its West Coast. Now the defending forces are primed to start a counter-attack. Discussion Hazza-the-Fox 04:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Basically, the idea is that an alternate version Yuri (who ended up a more calculating dictator rather than a rogue supervillain) heads the Soviets, and an alternate reality Kane ends up becoming some secret pseudo-leader of the Allies instead (not unlike the role he had in Red Alert 1's Soviet side) which makes a nice twist- as well as risk that the Allies, attempting to defeat Yuri's Soviets, end up helping make Kane more powerful- which also facilitates some nice Allied vs Allied missions beyond a Mind-Control crisis as the reason they are turning on each other- especially after defeating the Soviets to find Kane ended up taking over while you were gone, and you must now fight his forces. Both villains have some idea of what the other is hiding (Yuri being a Psychic and Kane being not human), and they are also aware of a few temporal anomilies in time-altering history, that they are tracing back to the secretive subspace research group- which they are also interested in fighting over. The mysterious commander of this research group also being a person of interest. Hazza-the-Fox 04:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC)By the way- any thoughts? VolteMetalic 17:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC): I guess no, no objections at all :) I dont want to read it all again, so what exactly is Kane's position, and is there anyone except Yuri who knows about Kane's true nature? Hazza-the-Fox 22:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Kane serves as the chief coordinator of the Global Alliance; he doesn't technically have direct say over the nations themselves, but has managed to talk them into surrendering more and more powers over to him 'for the war effort'. And the director of the Chronotechnlogy research group also knows who he really is (it's actually Einstein's group, having been identified by Einstein as a person to be prevented from rising by the events of history). VolteMetalic 10:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC): So in theory, the Chronotechnology research group would rise against Kane when it will go that far? :) And, that reminds me Star Wars with Palpatine gaining the "total power" over Republic and its army "for the war afford" :) Hazza-the-Fox 13:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I haven't thought about how far they (ChronoTech Group) would go, but the mere fact that they know who he is, and would definitely go as far to try to reveal him- makes them threat enough to erradicate; Only with Yuri in the picture, the group must put that thought on hold to prevent the alliance from collapsing. Come to think of it, it would be a lot like Palpatine (only Palpatine was ruling both sides, while Yuri sincerely is a giant threat- and probably the main reason Kane is pulling so many strings- to have him taken out (and vice versa for Yuri)). VolteMetalic 18:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, something in this sense :) Two guys knows each other's secrets, and so tries to take down each other :D Hazza-the-Fox 02:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Exactly! And nothing makes badguys more evil and scary that they are conspiring to start a war not out of being threatened by the armies, but because they're just so darned deceptive they don't want people knowing what they're really up to ;) Not to mention, this would open up the opportunity to start putting in some vaguely NOD/Allied hybrid units, and some extra Yuri's Revenge units that cannot fit into the normal game, within the bonus missions...